Killer on the dance floor
by wildlilpony
Summary: There's a killer on the loose going after woman and arranging them like dolls. But the squad cant find the evidence that'll convict the killer. Bones meets a man, can he be trusted? Which woman will the killer go after next? Contains drug use.
1. Chapt1 The masked killer and his doll

Murderer on the dance floor.

Hey guys, here's my new fic. I'm back in good ol' Aussie from my overseas trip to Greece and glad to be back. Killer on the dance floor is my new fic, sometimes i'l get inspiration from the tv episodes of bones sometimes [like this one] i get inspired by dreams. If you're wondering where the title came from it was the title of an ausiello [i think] article i saw; although since i'm on a spoiler free kick with all my shows i never actually bothered to read the article, even though i will admit it was tempting; it hasnt been easy, i did give in once but the only thing i found out was that there'll be a proposal [Booth and Hannah, my guess] and that there'll be a sniper storyline. It surprises me that i've been coming up with storylines that have intersected with some of the s6 storylines. In my other fic the brennan/booth diaries so far, Angela is pregnant, Brennan has an affair [the way s6 is going right now that could happen] Booth proposes to the Hannah character [although when i start my story its the night before his wedding and her name's Terri] and in upcoming chapters i've come up with a sniper storyline [i got the idea when i rewatched season 1 more than three months ago; the episode where Booth tells Brennan about his last assignment as a sniper in the FBI] But since my Brennan/Booth diaries storyline is basically already planned out its difficult for me to change things without changing the direction of it completely [basic life philosophy, 'if you change one little detail, you change everything] so i'll probably be writing short chapter stories every once in a while if i get inspired by the episodes i see and i cant fit my new ideas into my main fic...

Anyway, enjoy and since i've just recently started writing fiction be kind and REVIEW my story if you like what you've read or where i need improvement...

Disclaimer. Bones is the property of fox and H.H. The only thing that belongs to me are the characters i make up myself.

CHAPTER 1. THE MASKED KILLER AND HIS DOLL

_The dark haired handsome man placed the mask over Doris Finnegans face gently, noticing immediately that it wasnt a perfect fit. _

_'Doesnt matter,' he said to himself. 'Soon you'll find yourself a new doll. A perfect doll. And the mask will fit perfectly.' He moved her curls and arranged them neatly, and startled when he heard a door being shut.. He got up slowly, moved to the window, hiding behind the shadows, he watched the man come up the walk confidently, he saw the man pause for a minute, probably wondering about why it was so dark. 'Drat! You should have remembered to turn the light back on. No matter now.' He moved to the back door quietly and opened the door and shut it behind him. He smiled to himself. 'Thanks buddy, for planting so many big trees, they hide me perfectly. No one will find me, no one can stop me now.'_

**2 WEEKS EARLIER. **

**AT BOOTHS PLACE, HANNAH AND BOOTH ARE BOTH TANGLED UP IN THE SHEETS SLEEPING WHEN THE PHONE RINGS. **

**'Booth,' Booth answers the phone. And groans when a voice is telling him that there's been a murder at an address an hour away. **

**'Yes, okay, sir. I'll be there.' **

**He kissed Hannah on the forehead and gets up slowly and gets dressed. He picks up his keys, stops by the nearby cafe to grab two coffees and stops by Temperance Brennans place, knowing that she wont be pleased with the early morning wake up.**

**CRIME SCENE OF FELICITY TOWNSEND. HUSBAND IS SITTING ON A CHAIR CRYING.**

**Seeley Booth is standing over the body of Felicity Townsend and looking at Temperance Brennan hopefully. **

**'Please help me with this Bones.'**

**'Why'd you call me over here, Booth? You know i work with bones. Hense the monica you have for me, Bones.' **

**'Yes i know that, Bones,' Booth said, rolling his eyes upward. But then continued on as he noticed Bones hiding a smile, ignoring that smile he continued and said, **

**'You're the best and we think this crime fits the pattern of a string of murders, five women all shot twice and then arranged like dolls. We've had no clear jurisdiction since the murders all happened in one area but if this woman was murdered by the same killer than we can actually catch this bastard and make sure no other woman has to go through this again.' **

**'All women were shot twice and then arranged?' **

**'Yes.' **

**'The wound to the chest is consistent with two gunshots, most likely a 22. Her hair was dyed. She just recently got a perm, I can still smell the chemicals from the hair and dye job.'**

**'Yeah, Hannah gets her hair permed all the time, i've never understood why women go to such trouble with their hair, I've always liked Hannah's hair the way it is, she doesnt need to get all dolled up.' **

**'You're the only one who says so. You know in American cultures, men actually respond better to women that take care of themselves, the dyed hair, the make-up, the lipstick, the tight clothes; they preen themselves up so that the male is sexually attracted to them so that they can show the men that they're fertile and ready to mate.' **

**'You know, Bones, you're making human beings sound like animals, maybe we should concentrate on the case instead of mating and sexual rituals.' **

**'You're the one who started it...' **

**'It doesnt matter. What else can you tell me?' **

**AT THE LAB. BRENNAN AND BOOTH ARE ARGUING.**

**'Look all i'm saying Booth is that women who dont take care of themselves arent as attractive, men respond to women who are all dolled up. Take pageants for example, women parade around and celebrate their beauty, thats the whole point of it. As Americans we all celebrate beauty. In some cultures people who arent considered beautiful are scorned, ignored and even stoned to death. Also, part of being beautiful is managing your weight. I mean take a look at the weight standards back when Marilyn Monroe was the desired woman, she was considered beautiful because she was curvy, these days most women are starving themselves to become a size zero. And thats considered beautiful.' **

**'Not these days, Bones. There are a lot of men out there who like curvy women; a lot of men say that they like women who embrace the natural look rather than the heavy make-up look. Including me, even if Hannah was heavier, or didnt wear a lot of make-up, i'd still love her, I like the person she is and thats all that matters to me, not what she looks like...'**

**'Okay, you two, thats enough with the beauty vs ugly debate. If you want to solve this case, how bout you concentrate on it instead of continuing this argument? Cam interrupted them as she saw the crushed look on Brennans face when Booth said he loved Hannah and almost laughing aloud at Booths annoyed expression. **

**'The FBI brought by the bodies of all five victims, we've looked at all of them, i'll need you and Hodgins to take a complete look at all of them too, i'll need you to do a complete body scan...the works.. however we've found very little, Hodgins did find carpet fibres. Its all over their clothes and in their hair. He wrapped them up in carpet. Toxicology results showed that they'd been drugged with diazepam [valium] first and they all had a touch of alcohol in their bodies, alcohol and diazepam is a deadly mixture, depending of course on how much alcohol and valium was taken; that explains why there were no signs of a struggle with none of the woman, explained Cam. **

**'I didnt find anything with the carpet fibres other than he obviously used it to display them there, he drugged them, placed them onto the carpet then he shot them. And then displayed them like dolls. He was a pretty good shot too, because the blood spatter pooled onto the carpet, and there arent any other blood stains anywhere else, the carpets thick, so we dont have any blood seepage, which means we cant determine if thats where the original crime scene is. And the carpets commercially used, they're everywhere so we cant trace him through that, Hodgins interrupted Cam.' **

**Booth snorted. 'You're the best forensic team in DC and you cant tell me anything other than that? Great. Just great. A killer out there is targeting woman and we dont have the evidence to find him, which means that he'll get away with it again...'**

**'Dont yell at my team Booth, we're doing the best we can. Whoever this killer is he's smart, he's used a commercial carpet thats thick enough to hold blood, he's a good shot, we already know that he drugs them with diazepam and that they all have alcohol in their system. Also take a look at their outfits, they're all dressed quite nicely. Somewhere where there's alcohol and formal dress. That isnt a lot to go on, I agree, but we have something. I'll take a look at these bodies and see if i can find anything else but looking at this body i cant see anything else.' **

**'Great. Why dont you call me when you find something. Meanwhile i'll go requestion all the victims families. See ya later Bones.' **

**LATER, IN THE LAB. ANGELA AND BRENNAN ARE TALKING**

**'So, how's everything going between you and Booth, sweetie?' **

**'Angie i'm trying to work.' Brennan looked up at Angela and sighed when she saw Angela giving her a look. 'Not too great. Things are just so awkward between us, and i just cant be around him and Hannah without feeling angry and jealous that Hannah gets to be with him and i dont. But i deserve it, this is my fault. I had my chance and i've lost it. I thought i was going to be ok. but i'm not.' **

**'Oh, sweetie. You have every right to feel the way you're feeling; and even if you didnt give him a chance before Booth had no right to hurt you like that.' **

**'He was perfectly nice about it. I've just got to accept the fact that he doesnt care for me anymore. Maybe he never really did.' **

**'Sweetie, that isnt true. Booth does care about you. He loves you.' **

**'He loves Hannah. He told me so himself. Look i'd rather not talk about this anymore, i'd like to get back to work.' **

**'Okay. But before we go to work I've got a sonogram appointment today, did you want to come with me and Hodgins? We're going to find out the sex of the baby.' **

**'Really? Okay, i'll go. Are you sure you want me there? Wouldnt you and Hodgins rather go alone?' **

**'He wont find. You're my friend. And i need the support of my friend and husband. But Brennan if you ever want to talk, or even complain, i'm here.' **

**'Thank you Angie.' Brennan smiled at Angela a little tearfully; Angela looked at Brennan for a few seconds and then unexpectedly went over and hugged her. Brennan held onto her for a few seconds and then went back to concentrating on the bodies in front of her. She gritted her teeth as she tried to find evidence that would convict the person who had cut short the life of the woman in front of her. **

**Brennan looked up as she saw Hannah and Booth walk into the lab. She felt a stab of jealousy and even what felt like resentment at Hannah pass through her. She gritted her teeth and scolded herself, **

**'Stop it Tempe. You're going to be gracious and pleasant, even if it kills you...' **

**Booth looked at her as if he knew what she had been thinking but he asked if she'd found anything. **

**'No I havent unfortunately. Havent learned anything than what we already know.' **

**Booth sighed in disappointment.. 'Cullen told me today that we're going to have to put this case on the back burner, since we havent found any conclusive evidence that points to a suspect; worst case scenario we're going to have to wait till he attacks another person. **

**'Hi Temperance. How are you today.' Hannah said giving her a slight hug. **

**Brennan smiled stiffly but said pleasantly and almost coldly that everything was fine. **

**'Maybe you could use a break from this case too. Booth and i are going to the diner. Did you want to come with us?' **

_**The diner. Brennan thought to herself. Thats Booths and my place**_**. **_**Rub it in that you're replacing me why dont you?**_** Brennan shook the thought away and told them she already had plans. **

**'No thanks. Thats okay. I'm going to Angela's sonogram with Hodgins and Angela. They're going to find out the sex of the baby today.' **

**'Oh, thats exciting. Its a shame you can't come, maybe next time.' **

**'Yeh, sure, next time.' Brennan said. Booth watched as Brennan walked away from them and he almost felt a sense of shame at the almost hurt expression on her face when Hannah had mentioned their plans at the diner. He let Hannah lead him away to their afternnon break at the diner. **

**AT DOCTORS OFFICE. **

**Angela winced as the doctor moved the cold gel over her stomach. But she smiled at Brennan and Hodgins when the doctor pointed out the fingers and the toes and looked tearful when they listened to the baby's heartbeat for the first time. Brennan wiped the tears off her cheeks both at the intensity of the moment and as she watched Hodgins and Angela holding hands looking at their baby. Brennan was so busy looking at the monitor that she didnt notice the way the doctor was looking at Brennan, but Angela sure did. She frowned a little bit, but shook the uneasy feeling away. A feeling of intense joy and what felt like loneliness swept over Brennan. But instead of giving into those feelings of sadness she went over to Angela and hugged her when the doctor told her he was going to go take a picture of the baby boy that was inside her. **

**'A boy, Angie. Its a boy. Oh, my god, congratulations. Thats fantastic news Angie.' **

**'It really is. A boy Hodgins.' **

**Angela and Brennan both laughed at Hodgins joyous expression. **

**'We've got to celebrate. Right now we can go to the diner, but we can have a celebratory dinner at Hotel la vita in a few days,' said Hodgins. **

**MEANWHILE AT THE DINER. HANNAH AND BOOTH ARE EATING LUNCH TOGETHER. BOOTH CONCENTRATES ON THE COFFEE AND THE HAMBURGER AND FRIES THE WAITRESS PLACES IN FRONT OF HIM. BUT HE LOOKS UP WHEN HANNAH SPEAKS.. **

**'****Seeley, what's going on? Somethings been going on with Temperance. She hasnt been herself lately. She hasnt spent a lot of time with us lately. You seem really tense with her, and the two of you argue with each other a lot more.'**

**'Everythings fine, Hannah. We're fine.'**

**Hannah sighed a little impatiently. You're lying Seeley. You know you can tell me anything right?' **

**Booth looked up at Hannah. Booth closed his eyes and then he told her what had happened two weeks ago. **

**'Bones has feelings for me.'**

**Hannah smiled slightly. **

**'I can see why, she said placing a hand over Booths. And how do you feel Seeley?' **

**'You dont need to worry, i told her quite clearly that i love you. She's pretty angry and hurt, i didnt want to hurt her, she's my partner and i care about her...' **

**Hannah and Booth look up as they hear the door chime jingle, Angela, Hodgins and Brennan walk into the diner chatting and laughing together, Booth smiled as he saw Brennan looking a little bit happier. They sit down and relay the news about the baby. Meanwhile at another table a dark haired handsome man is watching the group spellbound by the woman with brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He calls out to his son and daughter to warn them to look where they're going but its too late. **

**The little girl laughs joyfully as she playfully chases her little brother around the diner. **

**'Run, run as fast as you can, cos. I'm gonna catch you if i can.' **

**The little boy crashed into Brennan and Brennan caught him before he could fall down.**

**'Whoa. there. Are you okay?' **

**'Yes, he's okay. You're beautiful,' said the little girl in surprise.**

**Brennan laughed as she thanked the girl. She looked at the pretty little girl and smiled as she looked at her curly blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and bright joyful little smile. **

**'My name is Jessie. I'm seven years old. Thats Jason that knocked into you.' **

**'I'm going to be four soon, said Jason. Whats your name?' Brennan looked at Jason. Light brown, short curly hair. She smiled at his earnest little face and felt her heart grow warm. **

**'My name is Temperance.' **

**'Thats a strange name,' said Jessie. **

**'Yes it is. My parents named me.' **

**'My daddy named me and Jason.' **

**Jason put his arms around Brennan and said, **

**'I like you, you're pretty, do you have a boyfriend?' **

**Angela and Hodgins looked at each other in amusement, Hannah laughed gently and Booth smiled slightly. **

**'Well no, i dont.' **

**'Thats good. Our daddy doesnt have a girlfriend either..' **

**'Oh.' said Brennan smiling. **

**'Thats daddy now.' **

**'I'm so sorry about that. Honey you two should be a bit more careful next time.' **

**'Oh thats okay.' Brennan looked at him closely and her eyes widened at the handsome man in front of her... Dark brown hair, dark eyes, kind face, stubble on his cheeks. Tall, broad shouldered. Brennan felt a flutter in her stomach and she felt the heat flood through her face at how the man was looking at her. **

**Angela smiled as she saw Brennan's face. She knew that what Brennan needed right now was to forget about Booth for a while and dating a man was the perfect way to do that. With the best intentions that only a best friend could have for her friend, she went over and joined the conversation. **

**'Your kids were just introducing themselves to us. I'm Angela, my husband Jack, this is Temperance Brennan. Seeley Booth and Hannah Bureley. And you are?' **

**'I'm Josef. Josef Ryan.' **

**'Well Josef. Would you like to join us? We just found out we're having a baby boy.' Brennan glared at Angela in shock and Booth felt slightly jealous at the way Josef and Bones were looking at each other. **

**'Well, congratulations. Thats amazing news.' **

**'Really, can we daddy, can we?' **

**'Oh darling. I dont..'**

**'Yes. Join us. We'd love to have you here,' said Brennan seeing how much the kids wanted to stay. **

**'Alright, said Josef. Smiling at Brennan as she looked at him. Angela smiled at both Josef and Brennan. But she seemed a little disconcerted by the fact that both Booth and Jack werent smiling.**

**'So tell me what you do with yourself Temperance.'**

**'Work wise? I'm a forensic anthropologist and an author. Basically i look at skeletons and i try to find out how they died. I solve murders with Booth over there.'**

**'And you're an author? Temperance Brennan. You're Temperance Brennan? I love your books. You're an author and you solve murders? That is sooo HOT!**

**'Really? Thats so nice, thank you.'**

**'So what do you do, Josef?' asked Booth trying to sound pleasant but failing. Hannah looked at Booth and with a frown noticed that Booth was kneading his knuckles. **

**Josef laughed slightly. 'I'm a doctor. A cardiologist,' said Josef handing Booth a business card. **

**'Oh so you're a heart person,' put in Angela but only Booth heard her. **

**'Oh wow. you repair the hearts of little children? Thats amazing work. You know i would have gone into medicine myself but i wasnt that good at dealing with patients on a personal level. I'd rather deal with research so i decided to get a Phd in anthropology, said Temperance smiling at him and absently picking up the business card Booth had placed on the counter.**

**Angela looked up as a woman handed her a flier. She sighed in happiness and joy as she read the flier. **

**'Oh. Angela squealed. They're going to be showing Romeo and Juliet at the Capitol theatre. We have got to go see it, i love that play. It is so romantic.'**

**'Romantic? How is it romantic?' asked Brennan.**

**'Its not even that romantic,' interrupted Josef with a little bit of an eye roll, which only Booth noticed.**

**'Okay you party poopers. Why dont you two consider Romeo and Juliet romantic? asked Angela.**

**'The play starts off with Romeo going on and on about how much he loves Rosaline and then a few hours later he's falling in love with Juliet at a party while high on drugs. Which means that either Romeo did love Rosaline and Juliet was just a distraction a rebound or he never loved Rosaline to begin with. How much could he have really loved Rosaline if he's falling in love with another woman a few hours later? Brennan looked at Josef with a little bit of a frown. Josef never noticed and he continued**

**'If he really loved this Rosaline character then he'd never have given Juliet a second look.' **

**Booth looked at Josef in shock and anger and something that felt almost like shame as he heard the truth in his words, 'Thats not true at all.' **

**'Who are you trying to convince Seeley Booth? Yourself or everyone else?' **

**Booth gritted his teeth as he saw Brennan look down at the table with a sad and hurt expression. **

**Brennan looked up smiled a little shakily and said, **

**'Well, I guess I'm lucky i dont believe in love. Its just a chemical high needed for the survival of the species.' **

**'Well then, i guess i'm going to have to change that arent i, Temperance?'**

**'Maybe you will. Maybe you wont. I'm pretty set in my ways,' said Brennan looking at Josef. **

**'You're a smart, confident, independent woman. I like that.' **

**'Lets not get off the subject here, Josef told us why Romeo and Juliet isnt romantic, its your turn Brennan. Why dont you consider Romeo and Juliet romantic?' asked Angela. **

**Brennan looked down at her hands, then looked up at Angela. And then Brennan went on and explained, **

**'Everyone always assumes that Romeo and Juliet is a love story, but its not. Its a story about sex and lust. Hypothetically, if i believed in love, there are four things a relationship needs to be successful. Time, friendship, trust and passion. A plus B, plus C, plus D = E. Love. Romeo and Juliet only knew each other for five days, love takes time to grow. Therefore you cant really say that they loved each other, when it comes to relationships you need to spend time together, getting to know each other is what love and relationships are built on. its unlikely that Romeo actually loved Juliet.. Romeo and juliet is about lust and sex, not love. Now if i were going to give you an example of a couple exemplifies a loving lasting relationship then i'd have to go with Jane Austens Pride and Prejudices' Elizabeth Bennett and Mr Darcy, now they were in love, they got to know each other over the course of months not days, their relationship had all of those factors, they got to know each other over those months, they learnt how to trust each other when she hears how Mr Darcy has helped her with her family...etc. They had what it takes to have a relationship, Romeo and Juliet just had the one factor, sex.' **

**Angela raised her eyebrows.**

**'Well regardless of how you feel about Romeo and Juliet, i'd love it if we could all go together and see it. Consider it a celebration of the baby. Then we can go to Hotel La Vita and have a dinner and dancing celebration. Does this meet with your approval?' she said looking at everyone as they all nodded, yes. **

**Brennan and Josef were the only ones who looked unenthusiastic about an evening watching the play, but they were in no mood to argue with the pregnant Angela so they put their feelings aside and nodded. **

**Brennan looked down at the little boy Jason and noticed that he had fallen asleep while resting his head against Brennans side. Brennan felt warmth flood through her as she noticed how peaceful he looked in his sleep. **

**'Jason's asleep,' said Brennan.**

**'Yes. I noticed. Their grandma will be here any minute to pick them up. They're going to be staying with her tonight.' said Josef as he gently picked up Jason in his arms. I'm going to go outside to meet their grandma i'll be back in a little while,' he whispered. **

**'I'll be here,' to Josef. And then she turned to the others and told them she'd be back in a little while as Brennan walked towards the ladies room with the card hidden in her hand. **

**IN THE BATHROOM. Brennan is looking at herself in the mirror. The words Josef uttered about Romeo and Juliet kept repeating in her head in what felt like an endless loop 'how much could Romeo have cared about Rosaline if he's falling in love****with another woman a few hours later...' How much could Booth have cared about me... Brennan tried to shut out those words but she couldnt. I need a distraction, anything. She looked down at the card in her hand and frowned, but then without thinking she picked up the phone and texted Josef. 'Meet me in the alley outside the diner.' Temperance. **

**Josef kissed Jason and Jessie goodnight as he placed them in the car gently. He waved goodbye and glanced down at his beeping phone, as he read the message Temperance had texted him he smiled as he walked towards the alley. **

**Brennan grabbed Josefs hand and pulled him close. **

**'I have dreamt about this, i have imagined this so many times.' **

**'That usually works for you doesnt it. Well tonight, it doesnt matter. Why dont we cut through the red tape..'**

**Josef looked surprised for a minute, but then he smiled, 'You mean skip the subtleties dont you, Temperance?'**

**'Thats what i said. You want to have sex. Well so do I.' **

**And with that Josef pulled Brennans underwear down as Brennan unzipped his pants and in no time at all he was inside her. The pain Brennan felt as he thrust into her shocked Brennan for a few seconds, but with each thrust the pain lessened to a dull ache, instead it started to feel good and Booths face was forgotten as they both came. Brennan climbed down from Josefs body shakily, adjusting her clothes as Josef did the same and told him that she'd meet him inside the diner. Josef walked off and Brennan went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror almost feeling like she was about to cry, but not understanding why. She breathed in deeply; in and out. Not wanting to face what she'd just done she looked down at her bag as the little blue pill bottle fell out of her bag. She looked down at it and not caring about what she was about to do shook out a few of the diazepam pills and washed them down with water. She felt the calmness overtake her at once and feeling like she could face the world, she walked out of that little stall and walked back to the table where Josef and her friends were waiting. It was only when she woke up the next day after getting home late, that she allowed herself to cry about what she'd done with Josef the night before. **

_The handsome dark haired man smiled as he went up the walk, he'd had a long day at work but that didnt matter, he was going home, and at their new home his beautiful fiance would be there to greet him. He watched her from the window and smiled as he heard her soft voice singing sweetly and he watched, mesmerized as she brushed her soft curls in the mirror. He always loved running his hands through that beautiful hair. He opened the door softly and immediately ran over to her, putting his arms around her, feeling all the stress of his work leave his body. Carrie smiled and burrowed into his arms...He couldnt sleep, so he turned around and looked at Carrie. She's such an angel, he thought to himself as he watched her breathe in and out, as she slept. Then he saw a red light on her head and he hardly had time to find out what it was when the window shattered and two gun shots disturbed the peaceful silence.. He looked over at Carrie, his beautiful fiance and the tears ran down his face when he saw her bloodied nightgown..He didnt feel a pulse, after he'd cried himself out, the anger replaced the sadness and he vowed to himself that he'd avenge her death somehow, he'd get revenge on whomever did this to him..._

**Soooo. What do you all think? Interested in reading more? Review and sing me praises if you do. Lol. **


	2. chapt2 Mistakes were made

**Disclaimer. I dont own anything. no infringement intended.**

**MISTAKES WERE MADE. **

**CHAPTER 2. **

**Brennan looked at herself in the mirror. Angela was there with her applying blush onto her face. Brennnan sighed. She didnt really want to go to watch Romeo and Juliet but after a day of shopping with Angela, listening to her insist on trying a few hundred dresses, Brennan was all out of excuses and she was too tired and exhausted to argue; so she just shut her mouth and allowed Angela to do whatever she wanted.**

**'We're going to make you irresistible to Josef. He wont know what hit him. And Booth will be sorry,' said Angela with a wicked grin.' **

**'Josef already said i looked hot at the diner. And i wasnt dressed up then. If you're trying to make sure that i get laid then that cars already gone.' said Brennan a little sulkily. **

**'You and Josef had sex? When? Tell me, Tell me. And i believe its ship. That ship's already sailed.' **

**'At the diner. It was fun,' quipped Brennan with a little smile.' **

**'Well i'm happy for you Brennan. I just want you to be happy, thats all, Angela said crying a little. You're all done! Let's go.' **

**Brennan sighed. This evening was just beginning. Angela ran to get their jackets and Brennan glanced in her bag, she took out the pill bottle and groaned when she saw that it was empty. Great. She said a little sourly. She didnt know how she could get through the evening without taking a few pills. She'd just have to go a few hours without. Brennan looked at the plastic bag that Josef had left behind a few days ago, Brennan looked inside and noticed that there was a pill bottle in there, she looked inside and saw one little lone pill. Brennan smiled to herself. She was just about to put it into her mouth but Angela came back into the room with her jacket. **

**No time now, Brennan thought to herself. I'll have to take it at the theatre as soon as i can. **

**Brennan grabbed her jacket from Angela and then together they walked outside where Jack was waiting a little impatiently. **

**AT THE CAPITAL THEATRE. **

**Booth and Hannah both got out of the car outside the capitol theatre and Booth put his arm around Hannah, he felt Hannah go tense and then he looked up as Brennan and Angela both got out of the car. Booth's heart skipped a beat as he saw how beautiful Brennan looked and then his heart lurched when Josef Ryan drove up and watched as Brennan took Josef's hand, he watched them smile at each other. Josef lead her into the theatre and Booth looked down a little bit but then he gave himself a little shake and led Hannah into the theatre while the others followed. **

**Brennan was really trying to enjoy the show but she couldnt help watching Booth and Hannah together. She tried to pay attention to the warmth of Josef's hand on hers but she couldnt concentrate on it. She kept thinking about the night she told Booth how she felt, the night she'd had sex with Josef. She started to feel little bubbles of anger at him and at herself for not making a different choice, regret for letting her fear dictate her life. And above all anger and resentment towards Hannah. She couldnt handle those feelings, she remembered the pill in her bag and she excused herself. She was thinking so deeply that she didnt notice the little smile on Josef's face, but Booth did and he was puzzled. **

**Brennan came back looking a lot happier. Josef took her hand again and this time the feel and texture of his hand felt so enjoyable to Brennan that she took it. Once the play was over they all decided to go get something to eat at Brennan's insistence. **

**'Let's go get something to eat,' she said giggling. I love you so much Angela, and we need to celebrate this baby. We're going to have a little junior squint with us in a few months. Its so exciting. Come on.' **

**Brennan giggled again. **

**'Let's go have some fun, we can have the lunch i couldnt make it to a few days ago Booth. Hannah.' She placed one of her arms around Hannah's shoulder and the other around Booth. And then she hugged Hannah and kissed Booth on the cheek. **

**Angela looked at Brennan with a puzzled expression. But then she shook it off. She was glad that Brennan was finally relaxing and having fun. At the diner Brennan was looking around her with a happy expression and then as she heard the music she jumped up joyfully and turned to Booth. **

**'Booth thats our song. Hot blooded, said Brennan jumping up and down with joy. **

**You remember when we first danced to it, right? It was a good evening. Even though that was the night you got blown up. But the second time we danced to it was more fun. You sang at that music place we went to, i was surprised at how good you are. And i played the guitar. Remember? Come on, Booth i want to dance. She grabbed Booths hand and led him to the floor and then she danced her heart off. But Booth only danced half heartedly he was wondering what was going on with Bones behavior. **

**'Hot blooded, check it and see, i've got a fever of a hundred and three, come on baby, you can do more than dance, hot blooded hot blooded...' **

**'Whoo. Screamed Brennan. That was so fun. I want to dance.' **

**'Ah Bones, are you feeling okay?' asked Booth.**

**'Yes, i'm great. I want to dance. Ooh, those lights are so pretty, and all look at all the shapes. Oh Hannah come and dance with me, Please.' **

**Hannah tried to smile. Brennan hugged her. 'You know Hannah i actually like you, I wasnt sure i would. I mean, you stole Booth from me, but i forgive you for that.' **

**'Bones,' Booth said looking at her with a shocked expression. Angela's mouth dropped open. **

**But Brennan didnt seem to hear him or notice everyone else's expression.**

**'I mean i cant blame you for being in love with Booth. He's such a great guy isnt he? He's so cute and handsome and i love him, I really do. And i forgive you too, Booth. You really hurt me but i cant blame you for that either, i hurt you too didnt i? I am so sorry for that. I should have said yes to you. Its too late for that though. **

**'Ah, Brennan, maybe i should take you home,' said Josef. **

**'I dont wanna go home, i wanna go dancing,' said Brennan childishly. **

**'Okay, said Josef. I can take you dancing.' **

**'Really, oh you're such a great boyfriend...' **

**'Boyfriend?'**

**'Yeh. We spent the night together. But dont worry Booth i still love you too and everyone watched in shock as Brennan leaned over and kissed him. Brennan grabbed Booths shirt when she felt Booth struggling against her. **

**Booth was surprised when Bones kissed him. For a few seconds he didnt respond but Bones kissed him more deeply and Booth forgot where he was and who was watching. One hand snaked around her back and Booth started kissing her back for a few seconds. And then he realised what he was doing and then he tore his lips from her. **

**'Josef's waiting to take you dancing, Bones.' He said sheepishly, and then he looked at everyone else, with his face as red as a beet. **

**Brennan turned around and said 'I love you Angela, giving her a hug, and you too Jack.' **

**And then Josef grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. Everyone sighed as they watched Brennan being dragged away. Hannah turned around looked at Booth. Booth looked back at her a little guiltily. He followed her as she walked off. **

**'Well, Booth. I hope you enjoyed that. Look i didnt care so much, but you kissed her back right in front of everyone.' **

**'Hannah dont be mad. It was just a kiss. It meant nothing. Look, she's a beautiful, attractive woman, of course i kissed her back. Are you telling me that if a cute, handsome guy kissed you, you wouldnt kiss him back?...' **

**OUTSIDE**

**Brennan giggled. 'You know Josef, I've never taken any chances in my life. I'm the good girl. I didnt take a chance on Booth. I dont want to make that mistake again. I think I love you. People who love each other get married. Let's get married, Josf...**

**LA VITA HOTEL. **

_After he had disposed of Doris's body he went back to the dance floor. He looked up and noticed her. The woman with the long black hair and crystal blue eyes watching the man and blonde haired woman dancing on the dance floor, he saw the sad look in her eyes, she immediately took up a glass of wine and drank it up. He turned away, he couldnt bear to see that sad look in her eyes. In his mind there were two types of women. Women who were the incarnate of his mother and women who were like his fiance. The look on this womans face reminded him of Carrie when she was upset. Dont worry, sweetheart, someone like you deserves to be happy, i wont let you be upset. We, wont let you be upset. He looked down at the masquerade mask he'd hidden in his doctors bag and whispered to himself, 'Soon. ' _

**'Tempe. I'm sorry i have to leave you and the kids so soon. But I'm sure you'll be okay. They already like you so much. I have a business trip, i'm going to be at a conference on heart surgery for the next few days, I'll be back in a few days honey,' Josef said, kissing Brennans forehead. **

**'I'll be fine Josef. Go,' Brennan kissed him and watched him as he hopped into the taxi cab. She watched as the cab drove off. She was just about to go back inside when two arms snaked around her, she tried to fight the arms off, but the alcohol she'd drank before made her feel heavy and sluggish. She fainted. **

**Angela looked around for Brennan, with a feeling of dread she notices that Brennan isnt around anywhere. She goes back to the table and notices that Brennans bag is there. **

**'Booth have you seen Brennan?'**

**'No, whats wrong Angela?'**

**'I've looked everywhere for her, i cant find her. Her bags still here. She wouldnt have left without her bag, Booth.'**

**'I'm sure she's around somewhere, look try to calm down a little. I'll help you look for her.' **

**'Did you find her? No, she's not anywhere.' **

**Booth opened Brennans bag and the blue bottle fell out. He took a close look at it and frowned. **

**'Bones is on Diazepam [Valium.]? I didnt know that.' **

**'The doctor prescribed it to her a few weeks ago, she was having trouble sleeping.' **

**'Its empty. Prescribed by Henry Downing.' **

**'Henry downing?' asked Angela. **

**'What is it Angela?' **

**'Thats the doctor who did my sonogram. Omg. Its him. It has to be him.' **

**'Angela slow down, said Booth. What are you talking about?' **

**'The doctor who did my sonogram. Brennan was there with us. The doctor was staring at her, i thought it was really creepy.' **

**'Wait a minute. Cam didnt you say that all the toxicology results showed that all the woman who were killed had diazepam and alcohol in their systems?' **

**'Yes, thats right.' **

**'Omg. We've been assuming that he drugged them, but what if we got that wrong. What if they werent drugged at all, what if they had been prescribed diazepam? said Booth.**

**'That could be how he finds his victims, Cam went on. He's a doctor. So he's got access to drugs and diazepam. They were also dressed nicely and they had alcohol in their systems. I saw Brennan drinking before.' **

**'Yeh. I saw her too, said Booth flipping out his phone and relaying the information to the FBI. **

**'And find out everything you can about Henry downing, said Booth trying to keep himself from panicking, for his sake and Angela's. **

**'Henry downing. He lived in DC at Cherry Lane Drive, he came home to find that his mother dead, she'd slit her wrists in the bathtub when he was fifteen. He then spent three years in the foster care system until he aged out. His fiance carrie was killed and shot twice by a sniper a few years ago. He was living at Svengal court. However no one lives in that house anymore there were a lot of cases of absestos poisoning at that house and the house next door.' **

**'Thats a perfect place to do his dirty work, its abandoned and no one will see him. We need to get over to that house straight away.' **

_Brennan tried to fight the alcohol and the drugs but she was feeling too tired. Henry downing placed her on the carpet and fanned her hair out. It wasnt dyed or curled. Brennan opened her eyes unseeingly, everything was too hazy. Henry remembered Carrie sleeping peacefully and for the first time he couldnt bear the thought of shooting this woman. This woman who looked like Carrie. He turned away from her for a few seconds as if he was trying to gather up the courage. I was only trying to get revenge on whomever killed my fiance. Who am i kidding? I'm not getting revenge on him, i'm killing innocent people who didnt know carrie and the person who killed my fiance is still out there. He breathed in; I cant do this, he said to himself. But Henry downing had become addicted to the thrill of the kill, he liked killing, the control he felt. He grabbed a knife and he slit one of her wrists carefully and then the other, he was just about to place the mask over her head when the door crashed down, Booth came in shooting. Henry downing was dead. Booth ran over to Bones and saw that her wrists had been slit, he put his hand to her neck to feel for a pulse but it was very faint. He pulled her up into his arms and held onto to her, applying pressure onto her wrists, not caring if the blood stained his shirt. the rest of the group ran into the room behind Booth. Cam saw Brennan and called for an ambulance immediately. Hannah walked in last and she watches Booths pain and grief as he holds onto Brennan._

**AT HOSPITAL. **

**Brennan is lying down on the bed, her eyes open and her face pale. Brennan looks down at her bandaged hands and sighed. The nurse had just finished explaining to Brennan her prognosis and was now outside talking to her friends. She watched the worry on her friends faces and she felt the guilt at how much she'd hurt them.**

**'Doctor Brennan is going to be fine. However the next few weeks are going to be pretty rough for her. I noticed that the doctor prescribed her valium for her insomnia however the blood test we've done shows that the amount of valium in her blood suggests that she's been abusing valium for a few weeks. We're going to have to keep monitoring her as its too dangerous for her to stop using valium on her own. Has she been under stress lately? Everyone nodded. You're her boss? I'd suggest you decrease her work hours, she needs less stress. It was good that you found her when you did, she would have bled out, if you had found her any later it would have been too late. She needs her rest, one of you can see her for ten minutes today, but the rest of you will have to come see her tomorrow.' **

**Everyone looked at each other. How were they going to decide who would get to see her. Booth was about to insist that he get to see her now but before he could Angela grabbed the daisies that Booth had brang for Brennan and walked into the room. Angela shut the door and the others had no choice but to leave. **

**Brennan looked up at Angela with a sheepish as she walked in and handed her the flowers. **

**'From Booth?' said Brennan. Angela nodded. 'He wanted to come see you first but i wouldnt let him. How do you feel?' **

**Brennan sighed feeling ashamed. 'A little foolish.' **

**'Yeah. Theres a lot you should feel foolish about. You've done some really stupid things lately.'**

**'I know, Angela. I've made some really stupid mistakes and i'm sorry. With you, with Booth. With Josef. Brennan sighed, she really didnt want to tell anyone about what she'd done with Josef. But she knew she couldnt hide it from Angela. Josef and i got married.' **

**For a few moments Angela didnt speak. But then she hugged Brennan and congratulated her. 'Omg. Brennan. Thats great. You've got two kids now. You're a mother...' but then she stopped when she saw that Brennan didnt look happy. 'Arent you happy about that sweetie?' **

**'No. I always said i'd never get married. I'm going to get the marriage anulled. You know the worst part about making mistakes? You cant run away from them. I told Booth how i felt, a lot of the times i wish i hadnt. I just want to run away, I want to go back to the way things were before. But i cant.' **

**'I think you already did that Brennan. Last year, when you went off to Indonesia. You wanted a break, you took it, but really you were running away from how you felt. Look, i'm not going to yell at you about that, i'm guilty of doing that too. With Jack. When Jack and i broke up it was because we were both scared; scared about being happy together. Instead of sitting down and talking to each other we ran away from each other. You cant keep running away Brennan, we've all eventually got to stop running. You're Jason and Jessie's mother now, you've got to do whats best for them. We all have to accept our mistakes, we all have to make the best of them. After all, Brennan. We all have to grow up sometime..'**

**Brennan and Angela looked towards the door when they heard it open and saw the Nurse signal that her ten minutes were up. Angela kissed Brennan goodbye and walked out leaving Brennan with the daisies and her thoughts. **

**THE NEXT DAY AT HOSPITAL Brennan opens her eyes to find Booth sitting down in the arm chair watching her sleep. He goes over to her and hugs her. Brennan holds his hands for a second before letting them go. Brennan smiles while Booth brings the chair closer towards the bed. **

**'Bones how could you do this? What were you thinking? I thought you were dead Bones.'**

**'I'm sorry Booth. What are you doing here, anyway?' **

**'I'm your partner, Bones, I care about you. Where do you expect me to be?' **

**'With Hannah. At work. Not here. Where's everyone else, Booth?'**

**It's just you and me for the next few hours Bones. I told everyone you and i needed to spend some time alone together.' **

**'Oh. Did i get you in trouble with Hannah? I'm really sorry, i didnt mean to.' **

**'She's okay. She's still a little mad that you kissed me at the diner,' Booth replied expecting her to not remember but almost groaning inwardly as he noticed Bones smiling a little.**

**'I remember kissing you Booth. I dont remember what i said to everyone but i do remember kissing you. Why are you so freaked out? We've kissed before Booth. It never meant anything before. Why would it mean anything now?' **

**'So it meant nothing?' **

**Brennan closed her eyes for a few seconds. 'If i said it meant nothing i'd be lying, because it did, it meant something Booth. But it cant mean anything. Booth. You know what its like. You were a gambler. When you gamble or do drugs sometimes you do really stupid things. I made a really stupid mistake. Josef and i got married Booth.' **

**Bones looked at the shocked and pained expression on his face. She looked down, she didnt want to see the hurt look on his face but she could still see it from memory. **

**'I was going to get it enulled. But i've been thinking a lot about what Angela said to me. Booth i've made the mistake of not giving you a chance, i said no because i was scared, and i want to apologise to you for that. I'm sorry for hurting you. I dont want to make that mistake again, Booth. I'm not going to get it enulled, at least not without giving it a chance, to see if we can work on the relationship. Angela told me i needed to learn how to stop running, that i need to grow up. She's right. Are we going to be okay? Brennan looked at Booth, tearfully.' **

**Booth was hurt. He wanted to run away, but he looked at Bones and knew that no matter what, he could never turn away from her. He took her hand and told her that they'd be fine. **

**'We're still partners Bones. We'll be fine,' he said to her, his heart aching. **

**'Are you okay, Bones?' **

**'A little dizzy. But fine. Cams ordered me to take a month off work. And then i'll be coming back and working part time. Guess you'll be getting a squintern partner, huh Booth. That'll give me plenty of time to get to know the kids. Can you help me Booth? I'm their mother now. Cant believe i'm a mother.'**

**Booth smiled. 'I always thought you'd be great at it.' **

**Bones smiled a little. Yeah. But i'll need your help, I'm pretty sure i'll make a lot of mistakes.' **

**'You will. No ones a perfect parent. It takes time. But you're a smart woman, you'll learn. And i'll be here to help you, no matter what Bones. He took her hand again. After all, we're the centre, Bones. And we're going to hold.' **

**Brennan leaned back on the bed, tiredly. But then with a little bit of a grin she said, **

**'Sweets insisted that i see him three times a week, I'm going to have to do therapy again. Psychology, Brennan said groaning. I hate psychology.' **

**Booth laughed. I know. Maybe it'll help though.'**

**'You practice psychology. It cant be that bad right?' **

**'Right Bones.'**

**Josef Ryan picks up the DC newspaper and looks at the article. Author and forensic anthropologist Temperance Brennan was kidnapped by Henry Downing two nights ago, a doctor who practiced medicine at the DC hospital. Downing was found out to be responsible for the deaths of five woman who were all drugged with valium, shot twice in the head and arranged like dolls on Merino wool carpet. Downing was proclaimed dead at 5.34am when FBI agent Seeley Booth killed Henry Downing... **

**Josef threw down the paper on the backseat of the car in anger. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. Just you wait Seeley Booth. Just you wait...**

Review and tell me what you thought.

Well Here's another chapter for ya. There's two or three more chapters after this, i'm hoping that i'll be able to finish this story before the new episode of Bones. [But dont worry, i do have a sequel planned] After all a lot of people dont read fanfiction when Bones is airing. I certainly dont.


	3. Chapt3 You go left and I'll go right

Whoa. Cant believe the dream i had. Had another dream about Bones. Sometimes they can be so vivid, what throws me the most is the intense emotions i experience during them and when i wake up. Like when i dreamt about Bones and Hodgins having an affair [thats in chapter two of the brennan/booth diaries] when i woke up i felt absolutely horrified. This time i dreamt that i was watching several episodes of season 6 [episodes 10-16] and feeling pain and heartache as i watch b and b go off in different directions; b goes left and b goes right. So this chapter is called, I'LL GO LEFT, YOU GO RIGHT. At any rate the way the season is going right now, i'm betting thats something we're going to have to put up with for a few episodes. Thats just something i miss the most, i like the endings where b and b are having coffee or whateva and having their little heart to hearts and conversations, i find those scenes more intimate than sex. [although that might be fun too] lol. Read on FB that the gravedigger will be back, [I read the headlines, never bother to read the actual articles] i'm glad, I had a feeling the gravedigger would be back, i bought her back in the brennan/booth diaries; the gravediggers unfinished business between b and b, they just ran away from that situation, what i said about brennan in the last chapt. is right, she needs to learn how to stop running away from her emotions, she needs to learn how to face up to them; i'm not excluding booth from that either, i mean telling brennan he wanted a chance and then immediately telling her that he's moving on straight away, what is that?

Anyway here's another chapter. **Special guest stars - Gillian Foster and Cal Lightman from LIE TO ME.** Thanks to the people who reviewed my story, a special thanks to Cast14 for being the first one to review.

Previously on Killer on the dancefloor.

Booth, Josef and i got married. I'm not going to get it enulled, not without giving it a chance. Angela told me to grow up, she's right. Cams insisted i take a month off, so you'll be getting a squint partner for a while and then i'll be back part time. After Josef reads the paper he throws it onto the seat of the car in anger and vows to get revenge on Booth.

**Chapter 3. You go left, and i'll go right. **

Booth glanced in his pocket nervously, he picks up the little jewellery box and glances inside it. He pockets it and then walks into his apartment; he had gotten a surprise from Brennan when he'd walked into his office that day and found Brennan sitting on his desk with a smile on her face. Booth had grabbed her and given her a big bear hug. Brennan had been two weeks sober and was finally back at work, part time, but back nevertheless. Booth was glad. He had been partnered up with Wendell during that time, it had been nice, but Booth was used to having Brennan as his partner. He had missed her. He walked into his apartment and found Hannah there, sitting at the table drinking a glass of wine. She glanced up at him, and Booth smiled as he saw her. He immediately sat down next to her and took her hands.

'Hannah, i'm going to ask you something. We've been together for a long time now, and i really love you. In fact I love you so much that i want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up next to you everyday, see your face across from me at the table...'

'Seeley,' interrupted Hannah.

'Hannah, just let me get this out. I love you, i want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me Hannah?'

'Seeley, Hannah sighed in regret. No, she whispers. I cant Booth.'

Booth looked at Hannah in shocked silence.

'Why not?'

'Seeley, dont be so upset. Its not just Temperance who has feelings for you is it? You have feelings for her too. And you're hoping that if you get married to me, those feelings will disappear. You want to run away from that Booth. Which is one of the reasons you're asking me to marry you isnt it? You want to prove to me that you love me, and you want to prove to yourself that you're not in love with Temperance...'

'She's married Hannah, it doesnt matter whether i feel anything for her.'

'It does, Seeley. It does. I've noticed, Seeley. We've all noticed. The pain you felt as you held Temperance in your arms when you thought she was dead, the pain and shock on your face when Temperance announced to everyone that she and Josef got married. The jealousy you feel when Josef looks at her, or even compliments her. The way you miss just spending time with her, having her around. You thought i didnt notice, Seeley, I did. I cant marry you, Seeley. I cant be second best, and i wont be your distraction. I deserve a lot better than that. I cant be married to someone who's heart is always going to be with someone else.'

Booth looked at her for a few seconds, he felt angry and then hurt and then sad as he realised that Hannah was right. He was hurt but after a few seconds he nodded resolutely.

'This means we're broken up, doesnt it?' Booth said.

Hannah nods wiping the tears away from her eyes.

'It was good while it lasted Seeley, we had fun. But we're not broken up yet. I've always loved sex with you.

Booth laughs.

How about one last tryst before i pack my stuff up and go on my way. I'll move out tomorrow,' Hannah sighs as she gets up and kisses Booth and leads him over to the bed.

NEXT DAY.

Hannah packs up the last of her bags and places them by the door. She looks over at Booth standing by the sink, his back to her.

'I'm all packed, Booth. Hey, arent the group welcoming back Temperance at the diner today?'

'Yup. She's back at work, and she's two weeks sober.' quipped Booth.

'Well, i've always liked Temperance. I'd like to welcome her back to work, i'd like to say goodbye to everyone too. You've got a great group of colleagues, Booth. Promise me, that you'll give Temperance a chance one day. Stop running away from her...'

Booth looked at her for a few seconds, nods and smiles.

'Lets go, meet the others.' he said with a forced smile.

AT DINER.

Booth sat there for a few seconds listening to Hannah and the group laughing. Booth didnt notice Brennan looking at him symathetically. After a while of listening to the laughter and the group reminiscing Booth couldnt handle being with anybody; he felt like being alone. He sighed and then got up.

'Guy's i've got to go, I feel like going for a bit of a run. I'll see you at work later. Bye, Hannah,' he said hugging her and kissing her on the forehead.

'I'll leave the spare key on the table, Booth,' said Hannah.

'Bye.'

Brennan watched Booth run out the door. She felt a little bit angry at Hannah for hurting Booth. She watched as everyone clamoured around Hannah and Brennan walked to the ladies room with only Hannah noticing; she excuses herself and follows Brennan. She had a few things to say to Temperance...

OUTSIDE, NEARBY.

Josef reread the article about Henry Downing for what felt like the hundredth time; and each time he read it he felt the anger rise up in him until the anger engulfed him. He'd seen the group go into the diner and he watched them talking and laughing. He turned away for a second and then he looked again only to see that Booth was not there anymore. He set the rifle onto the tripod and waited, he watched eagerly as Hannah walked back into the diner and sat down at the table again. He had been hoping that Booth was coming back but then he realised that he had another alternative; Josef remembered the first time he'd met Henry as a fifteen year old kid, he smiled through his tears as he remembered how they had promised each other that they'd always be there for each other. _You stole someone i loved, Seeley Booth. Now i'm going to steal someone that you love. _He aimed the rifle at his target and then he pulled the trigger. Once. And then twice. Henry watched with a feeling of satisfaction as the people in the diner all screamed and ran around in confusion and chaos. He watched for a few more seconds and then left, leaving the article about Seeley Booth and Henry Downing behind. 

Booth ran and ran as fast as he could, he ran until the sweat poured off him and he was breathing so hard that he had to stop. He leaned against the brick wall of the bar and tried to get his breath back, he thought about everything that had been happening the last few months and then the tears started running down his face. He felt angry and sad. And then he started punching the wall to let some of his anger out. Anger and love for Hannah, anger and love for Bones; anger at himself for how he dealt with Bones last year. For the first time Booth felt shame and regret for running away. Hannah was right, he had run away. He needed to talk to Bones. He needed to see her. He started to walk back and then to run back at a light jogging pace.

Brennan looked at herself in the shop windows as she walked away from the diner. It was getting way too intense in there. A tear fell down her cheek as she thought about what Hannah had told her. She groaned. She remembered all the mistakes she had made and then she punched the wall of the store in both anger, regret and shame at the way she had dealt with everything. Booth. Hannah. Indonesia. She tried to stop thinking about all that but she couldnt. And then she started to cry. Finally she saw things clearly. _This is it. It stops now. I'm not going to run away any longer. _She had to go back. She needed to talk to Booth.

AT DINER. THE DINER IS BARRICADED WITH YELLOW TAPE AND THE FBI AND AMBULANCE ARE THERE.

Brennan and Booth run towards the diner from opposite directions and run smack into each other.

'Ooof. Booth.'

'Ouch, Bones. That hurt. But i'm glad to see you,' he said giving her a tight hug.

'Booth, i'm so sorry, i handled everything wrong...

'Me too, Bones. Me too.'

They walked closer towards the diner and see the chaos before their eyes. They look at each other and run towards the scene, Booth flashing his FBI badge at the person that tried to stop them.

Sweets saw Booth and Brennan and ran out to meet them.

'What's going on Sweets.'

Booth looked up at Sweets as he saw him looking sad and serious.

'Booth. Its Hannah.'

'Hannah. Where is she? Is she okay?'

'Booth. She's been shot. She didnt make it Booth.'

For a few seconds Booth looked at Sweets like he didnt understand what he'd said and then he understood, he collapsed to the ground. Brennan stood there in shock and then she leaned down and put her arms around Booth. She held onto him tightly, trying to make his grief go away but knowing that she couldnt. They just held onto each other and watched silently as the ambulance drove off with Hannah in a body bag and the FBI questioning the witnesses.

Andrew Hacker looked outside and saw Brennan and Booth, he walked over to them. And started asking them questions. He frowned a little bit as they both told him that they hadnt seen anything. He knew that they were both upstanding, honest people, but he knew that they were a unit and that they were both prone to covering for the other. He knew that he would have to bring in someone else to question them.

'So you said you went out running, Booth. Where did you go running? Can anyone verify where you were?'

'I was out running. Alone. No one can verify where i went,' Booth said in a flat and emotionless voice.

'And you doctor Brennan. Where were you?'

'I went out for a walk. A run. Hannah had just had a conversation with me and i went out to think about what she said.'

'You were also alone?'

'Yes. I was alone.'

'Why are you questioning us? We werent there. What, am i a suspect? Are we suspects?

'I'm afraid you are. Neither of you were here and no one can verify where you were. The shots came from outside, we know that you and Hannah broke up last night Booth. And you were a sniper. We also know that you have feelings for Booth and that you were jealous of Booth and Hannah, you also have hunting licenses in four states Dr. Brennan. So yes. Dr. Brennan. You and Booth are suspects.

LATER. BOOTH IS SITTING IN ONE INTERROGATION ROOM WHILE BRENNAN IS IN ANOTHER.

Gillian Foster and Cal Lightman are standing outside watching them.

'So why were we called in Agent Hacker?'

'These two are possible suspects in the Hannah Burley shooting. We've just discovered that Hannah was shot by a sniper who was a good shot, Booth was a sniper and he is a very good shot; he was also Hannah Burley's boyfriend. We found out that they had broken up last night making him a good suspect. Dr. Brennan is also a likely suspect. She has feelings for him and she was jealous of the relationship between Hannah and Booth; they're also very attached to each other, they are a unit and they'll cover for each other whenever possible, we need you to discover whether they're telling the truth or whether they're lying.'

'Its a done deal. Cal why dont you take Dr. Brennan and I'll take Seeley Booth?'

Gillian opened the door and went in to talk with Booth and Cal went into talk with Brennan.

'So Dr. Brennan. I must admit i read your books. I love them. I've also heard you have feelings for Seeley Booth.'

'You're Cal Lightman. The deception expert. Booths told me a lot about you. I must admit i dont put much stock in psychology. And I'm married so it doesnt much matter if i feel anything for Booth.'

'I'm a deception expert Dr. Brennan, i can tell whether people are lying or telling the truth. I look at the expressions on peoples faces while they're talking, i listen to what people say and what they dont say. If you're lying i'll find out. For example when i told you i'd heard that you had feelings for Booth you told me that you didnt put any stock in pyschology and that you were married, that tells me that you tried to control the situation, and you didnt answer my question, that in fact was deflection right there.'

Brennan was smiling but then she stopped abruptly. She folded her arms over her hands a little nervously and sat back in her chair, looking at Cal Lightman warily.

'You were jealous of Hannah and Booth. Are you glad that she's gone, Dr. Brennan? You look guilty, why?'

'I was jealous of them, yes. And i am glad she's gone. I wanted her gone, but i never wanted her dead.

I'm going to ask you this straight out. Did you kill Hannah Burely?'

'Well Seeley Booth.'

'Gillian Foster. I know who you are. You work with Cal Lightman.'

'Yes. I do. You must know why i was called in. I'm here to find out whether you have anything to do with Hannah Burley's death. Did you kill your girlfriend, Agent Booth. Oops, I mean ex-girlfriend?'

LATER

Brennan and Booth are sitting outside the FBI building in silence. They watch Jessie and Jason tossing a ball back and forth to each other. Brennan smiled at her kids fondly. Booth smiled as he watched her; he couldnt remember the last time Brennan had looked this free and happy.

INSIDE FBI BUILDING.

'I'm afraid you're wasting your time with Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan. They did not kill Hannah Burley. They were 99% truthful.' said Cal.

'99% Truthful? So they lied about something?' Agent Hacker asked.

I asked Dr. Brennan whether she had feelings for Booth. her answer was it didnt matter, classic case of deflection, she avoided the question. And Booth also said the same thing. They have real feelings for each other, it was the one instance in which they both lied,' said Gillian.

IN THE LAB.

Hodgins looks down at the newspaper that had been left at the place where the sniper had set up his rifle and notices a symbol on it in black. Angela looked at it and frowns too.

'That looks like a tattoo,' said Angela.

'Thats because it is. In fact Henry Downing had the same tattoo on his shoulder, said Cam.

'Hmm. We didnt find out much about Henry Downings family life. He spent a lot of time in the foster system. He stayed with about five different families before he aged out. Considering Brennan stayed with more than ten families before she aged out, five is pretty good considering. Maybe we need to find out more about Henry Downing and his family, said Angela.

'Booth is back on the case now that he isnt a suspect anymore. You should give him a call. Its one of Brennan's regular day off today so maybe Booth can fill her in later, said Cam.'

Booth looked at Henry Downings case files and notices a description of his best friend that his social worker had written down.

_Henry Downing, has spent the last three years on his own in his room drawing; doesnt play well with others was befriended today by a tall dark haired young lad of fourteen; the other kids had teased him and taken his lunch money for the third time in a row; the boy ran between them and insisted that they leave him alone from now on. -Cassandra Blueten. _

Booth picked up his phone and called Charlie. 'Charlie find out everything you can about this woman Cassandra Blueten.'

'Cassandra Blueten. 53 years old. Still a social worker the kids home on charliston street.'

'Thank you Charlie.'

AT THE KIDS HOME

'Would you like some tea, Agent Booth, was it?'

'Oh no thank you Mam. I just had some questions about one of your kids from about twenty years ago. Would you remember a Henry Downing?' asked Booth as he handed her a recent photo of him.

'Oh yes. Henry Downing. I remember all my kids. I keep in touch with most of them. They send me a letter every now and then telling me of their lives now. But Henry, i heard from him until his fiance died. Poor kid. Such tragedy. His mother died you know, and then his fiance got killed by a sniper on a roof. Life just didnt give him a break. I read about what he'd done in the paper. Such a bright young man, such a waste.'

'In his records you wrote about a bullying incident a few weeks after he came to the foster home,' put in Agent Booth.

'Oh yes. The kids were constantly teasing him and bullying him, until Ryan came on the scene. He was a very tough little kid, very charming. They left him alone after that. Ryan was only here for a few weeks and then he was allowed to go back to his parents. His parents had some sort of a drug problem, exctasy, i think it was. I dont know how much help i can be to you. I'm afraid i have to go visit my sister. She's in the hospital today.'

'Thank you mam. You've been very helpful. I have one last question. Do you happen to know the kids name? The one that rescued Henry Downing?'

'Oh. I think it was Jose. No. Actually it was Josef. Josef Ryan,' said Cassandra.

Cassandra closed the door on Booth and Booth stomach turned and he felt sick. It was Josef who'd killed Hannah. How do i tell Bones? wondered Booth.

IN BOOTHS OFFICE.

'Hey Booth. You said you wanted to see me. She looked at him more closely and noticed the serious expression on his face. Whats wrong Booth?' Somethings wrong.

'Temperance, sit down. I have something to tell you. I'm not sure if i should even tell you this, but you're my friend and i care about you...'

'Booth. Just tell me.'

'Temperance. Josef was the one who killed Hannah.'

Before Booth could go on Brennan jumped up indignantly.

'Stop Booth. Just stop. I dont believe you. You've never liked Josef so you have to make up stories about him. You're just jealous Booth.'

'Is that what you think this is about Bones? That i'm jealous of him. Where is he right now, Bones? Do you know where he was on the night Hannah was killed?

'Yes. that is exactly what i think its about, you're jealous. You've always been jealous of the guys i've dated. What, you dont want me, but no one else can have me, is that right? And as a matter of fact i do know where Josef was. He was at a doctors convention. He called me that night. So it couldnt have been him.'

'Why couldnt it have been him, Bones, why not?'

'Because he loves me Booth. He loves me. You never want me to be happy. You never like seeing me with anyone do you? You have no right. I gave you a chance Booth, you didnt take it. I didnt make that choice, you did. You know, sometimes i regret saying no to you, but you know what? i was right to refuse you, what Josef said that day at the diner is true, you didnt really care about me, Booth. If you did you would have tried harder, you wouldnt have given up so easily, why didnt you try harder, booth? You've known me for seven years, you know that i've spent twenty years of my life trying to protect myself from getting hurt again, why did you give up, Booth? You made that choice Booth, you decided that you didnt want a relationship with me, get over it! Grow up!'

Brennan turns around and runs into Sweets and Cam.

'Eavesdrop much, Sweets,' Brennan said in an angry voice. Brennan looked at Cam and then stormed off.

'Well that went well,' said Booth sitting down in his desk chair dejectedly. Sweets looked at him.

'Give her time Booth. She's had a rough time the last few months. Perhaps she cant hear it from you right now, said Sweets.

'So what are you suggesting Sweets? That we do nothing? Because I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to do nothing. This is Bones. Josef killed Hannah. Bones could be in danger.' said Booth.

'She wont listen to you right now Booth. But maybe there's someone else that she'll listen to. Maybe we could call Max. She might be more willing to listen to him right now than to you,' said Cam, sighing as she picked up Booths phone and dialled Max.

Brennan gets up when she hears a knock on the door. She opens it and frowns a little when she sees her dad.

'Hi honey. I came to see Jessie and Jason. And you of course.'

'Jessie and Jason are with Angela right now. Dad. Booth sent you here, didnt he?'

'Okay honey, yes he did,' said Max.

'He's just concerned about you thats all. He explained everything. Look honey, he just wants you to be careful. He's an FBI agent and he thinks you're in trouble.'

'I'm not in trouble, dad. He only thinks so because he's jealous that i'm married. He's always been jealous of every guy i've dated.'

'Okay, you appreciate logic right? Okay. Lets be rational for a minute. What if he's not wrong honey? What if Josef did in fact kill Hannah? He's your partner and he's going to do everything in his power to protect you and take care of you, thats just who he is. I'm a man honey; and sometimes i can sense things woman are insecure about and i can tell them exactly what they need to hear. Just dont mistake that for love. Just pay attention honey. You married Josef really quickly and all i'm going to say to you is be careful. Listen to whatever gut instinct you have. Or else if you cant listen to your gut instinct listen and pay attention to the evidence.

Max and Brennan turned around when they heard a lock in the door. Josef smiles when he sees Max and Brennan. Brennan stands up and looks at Josef with joy.

'You're back! I didnt expect you to be back so soon. Your conference doesnt end for a few days.'

'Hello Max.'

'Josef. Hello. Well, i'm going to have to leave, i'll see you next time, honey. Think of what i said. Okay?'

'Bye dad.'

'The conference unexpectedly ended today, a few of the guest speakers couldnt show up; but unfortunately i'm going to have to go away again in a few hours. They've got hearts for a few of my patients and they're not in any position to come here, so i'm going to have to go to their hospital and do the operation there.'

'Oh. I'm disappointed, but i understand. We're married, Josef. We have plenty of time, for everything.' said Brennan kissing him.

'You're such a good wife. I'm so glad i married you. Where are Jessie and Jason?'

'Oh. there's Angela and Hodgins with the kids now.'

The door slammed shut and Jessie and Jason ran into the house when they saw their dads car.

'Daddy, daddy, you're home.' screamed Jessie and Jason with joy.

'Yup. I'm here, he said as he picked them up and flew Jason in the air. He squealed with joy.

'Unfortunately daddy has to go visit some kids, they need me to give them a nice strong healthy heart but i've got a surprise for you. I'm sorry i'm not around much but i'm hoping that your new friend will keep you company.'

'A new friend. Who is it? Who is it?'

'Yes who is it, Josef?'

'Wait here, close your eyes, and no peeking, you too, Temperance.' said Josef.

'Open your eyes.'

They did and they saw a bundle of warm brown eyes and brown fur.

'Oh. Its a puppy. You bought us a puppy. He is so cute.'

Brennan laughed.

'I'm sorry i didnt include you in these plans but i just wanted to surprise you, and to apologise that i have to go away again.'

'We havent named him yet. What should we call them, you two?'

'Hmmm. How about, Brownie,' suggested Jessie.

'No. thats silly, said Jason.'

' No its not. Its a nice name, said Jessie, but she was laughing.'

'What about chocolate?' said Jason.

Jessie rolled her eyes a little. But then she looked over at the tv.

'Hey, look. Ripley's believe it or not is on. Lets call him Ripley,' said Jessie.

Beep Beep. Josef looked outside and saw that a cab was waiting outside.

'Ripley it is.' said Josef. He was so busy looking at the cab that he didnt notice Brennans face. He kissed them all goodbye and left. Jason cried briefly, and Brennan hugged Jason and calmed him down.

'Why dont you two play with Ripley for a bit while i make dinner for you two. Macaroni and cheese.'

'Yes. I love macaroni and cheese,' said both Jessie and Jason in unison.

Brennan went into the kitchen and got out the ingredients for macaroni and cheese and then she thought again about what her dad had said.. She didnt want to think that Josef was a liar but Booth and now Max had made her have doubts.

'Ripley, you are so cute.' screamed the kids in joy.

_I'll buy you a puppy. _

_That'll be inadvisable, Booth. _

_Where's the dog? he should be in his cage, he killed someone._

_Thats not his fault he's a very nice dog, arent you? He reminds me of you...He's got warm brown eyes and he's capable of great violence. _

Brennan looks at her bookshelf and sees a copy of sweets article about her and Booth. And she remembers the day she met Booth.

_I have been wanting to do that for years. You are so hot! said Booth after he'd watched her punch the suspect._

_I love your books. You're an author and you solve murders? That is so hot! said Josef on the day he met her. _

_You're a smart, confident, independent woman, I like that, Josef said to Brennan. _

_'You and Eppes its personal. You're everything that he hates. You're a smart, strong, confident woman, said Booth. _

She looks at the kids playing with the puppy and with a sick feeling in her heart, she knows that Booth is right. She poured the macaroni and cheese into a bowl covered it with foil and grabbed her phone.

'Dad you were right. I need you to come over,' Brennan said shakily.

'Kids we're going to go stay at Angela's for a few days, Jessie i need you to pack some of yours and jasons clothes; pack some toys too.'

'What about Ripley,' asked Jason.

'He's coming too, sweetie. Take care of him. We're going to have macaroni and cheese over at Angela's. Wont that be fun?'

'Dad,' said Brennan almost crying as she opened the door to him.

'It's okay honey. I'm here. I'll go see if Jessie's ready and then we can go.'

'Where do you want to go Tempe?' asked Max.

Angela's. Booths staying with them instead of at his apartment. He says there are too many memories there and that he cant stay there for a while.

Angela, Booth and Hodgins looked up as they heard knocking at the door. Angela went and answered it with Hodgins behind her. They look a little surprised when they saw Max, Brennan, the kids and the puppy. Hodgins took the dish and the kids into the kitchen and served the kids their dinner. Brennan looked at Angela.

'Is Booth here? I need to talk to him. Booth is right. I think Josef killed Hannah, said Brennan.

.REVIEW.

One more chapter to go. I'm too tired right now to write anymore, its 7pm now which means I've spent 6 hrs writing today. So more on wednesday or even thursday.


	4. Chapt4 Vulnerable

**Okay guys heres the last chapter of Killer on the dancefloor. But there is a sequel coming up; dont know when i'm going to be writing it, i thought i'd spend the next few weeks concentrating on my short story [that i'm trying to get published] and my novel idea. But if theres enough interest and begging on your part, i'll start writing it SOOON. Lol**.

Disclaimer. I dont own Bones, except for the characters i make up on my own.

Previously.

'Angela, i think Booth was right. I think Josef killed Hannah.'

**Chapter 4. Vulnerable. **

Brennan was sitting at the kitchen table with an unhappy expression on her face, she looked over at her dad sitting down with Jessie and Jason and smiled as they all played with the puppy. She looked over and saw Booth on the phone confirming a few things. She couldnt handle being with them, she wanted to be alone. She needed to be alone with her thoughts. How could i have allowed myself to get close to somebody, how could i lose myself in somebody so much that i allowed them to play me? She wondered. She got up and walked into the next room, the living area.. Angela had watched her go; she looked down at her huge stomach, rubbed it comfortingly when she felt the baby kicking and poured the tea into a mug; she'd seen Brennan walk into the living room and even though she knew Brennan needed a few seconds alone, she also knew that this was the kind of time when Brennan shouldnt be alone. She handed her the mug and sat down next to her. For a few seconds it was silent.

'I dont know what happened Angela. How could i have let this happen? How could i not have seen this? asked Brennan taking a sip of her tea.

'I really cared for him. I liked having him around you know. It was a comfort.'

'Josef was a lot like Booth, sweetie. You were trying to replace Booth, werent you?'

'No. I was never trying to replace him. I was aware everyday that Josef wasnt Booth. But you're right, he did remind me of him. And that was a comfort. He'd give me little gifts, he was so good with Jessie and Jason, he'd give me compliments.. Booth used to do that with me all the time, i missed that. I couldnt have Booth. But at least i could have a small part of him. Hannah's dead because of me.'

'Bren. That isnt true, sweetie. Thats not your fault. Its mine. You were so sad. I couldnt stand to see my friend so sad. I'm so sorry. You had just had your heart broken, you werent in any position to date anybody; i should have given you time to at least get over Booth, or at least get used to the way things were. I was the one who asked him to sit with us at the diner, i was the one that asked him to come with us to the Romeo and Juliet play; i wanted you to be happy; if i hadnt done that then you would never have seen him again and Hannah might still be alive today.'

'It was a comfort. Being with Josef was better than being alone, you know. The more time i spent on my own, the more i realised that being alone because the person you loved left you or died was hard, but being alone because of a choice you made, was so hard, it was unbearable. I just couldnt handle that.'

Angela leaned over and hugged Brennan to her. She leaned her head against Angela's and let the tears fall for a few seconds but then she quickly wiped them away when she heard coughing. She looked up and saw Booth standing in the doorway to the living room. She met his eyes for a few seconds then looked away. She had no idea how much of the conversation Booth had heard, but she had to remind herself that that wasnt important right now.

'I made a few calls, said Booth. Josef told you that he had been at a conference for the last week, unfortunately that conference was only for a few days; he told you today that he had to operate on a few people, that was a half truth; he had those operations scheduled last week, the hospital confirmed that he was on duty; he's not scheduled to be on duty for a week, he told them he wanted a one week vacation to spend time with his family. I'm really sorry, Bones. Do you have any idea where Josef might be? Did he mention any special or favourite place that he liked to go to?'

'No. Josef and i never got to spend a lot of time alone together. When we werent with the kids, he was at work and when he wasnt working then we didnt do a lot of talking,' she said her color rising a little. Booth noticed but didnt feel like responding.

'Can you call Carolyn, Booth? I'd like to get enullment papers immediately. I cant stay married to him, at least not on these terms. He's lied to me, manipulated me and he's a killer. I cant do this anymore. But what am i going to tell the kids about their dad?' Brennan wondered.

'Yeh. Bones, i'll make the call. Are you going to be okay?' He asked her, folding her into his arms for a few seconds. Bones held onto him as if he was a life raft but let go when she looked at the clock and noticed it was time to get the kids to bed..'

'I need to put the kids to bed, Angela, where can i put them?' Angela wiped her eyes again and showed Brennan to a spare bedroom.

Brennan woke up to the sounds of squeals of delight and the smell of pancakes in the air. She wrapped herself up in her bathrobe and walked towards the kitchen. She watched Booth making pancakes with the kids and she smiled at the sight of Booth throwing a pancake into the air and catching it with the fry pan. Booth looked up and saw Brennan. He handed her a cup of coffee and gave her a plate of pancakes. Jason grabbed the syrup bottle and put some syrup onto Brennans pancakes.

'Have some syrup mommy. Its nice.'

'Thanks honey, not too much. Mmmm. It is nice. Thanks baby, she said kissing Jason on the cheek.'

'Good morning, said Max. Do i smell pancakes?'

'Yes. Booth helped us make them. He can throw a pancake in the air and catch it in the fry pan, watch.' Said Jessie.

Max watched as Booth showed off his trick again. He winked at Max.

Max looked at his daughter and remembered what they had discussed last night. He turned to the kids and asked them, 'How would you two like to visit Uncle Russ and the girls, for a few days?'

'Yeah! They both said at the same time. I like Uncle Russ,' Said Jason. And Jessie, agreed. And said that she'd love to see her cousins again.. Well, we can go after breakfast. We can even bring Ripley, they all want to meet your new friend..

'Yeah! Alright.' The kids exclaimed.

MEANWHILE.

_Josef had taken the taxi to the telephone poll. He had picked up the phone and the voice had relayed his orders. He smiled and got everything ready. He hired a car and parked the car across the street. He waited and waited. But Temperance and the kids never came home. He drove over to Booths and he smiled when he saw that there was an apartment available across the street from his apartment. Ah. What an opportunity he thought as he went in to see the manager, after getting the keys and paying for two months rent he went into the apartment and waited for Booth to come home but he never came. What the hell is going on? He wondered. Surely Temperance cant be onto me, not so soon. But what if she is? He thought to himself. Well, there's nothing i can do about that; I'm going to have to show her my true colors. He went across the street and picked up the pay phone, making sure that he kept his head down;' Rose and monkey are onto me. I'm going ahead with part 2 of the plan,' he said. And then he went to a place that he knew that neither Booth nor Brennan would ever avoid going. _

After Brennan had kissed the kids goodbye Brennan, Booth and Angela had decided to go into the office to do some more detective work on the shooting of Hannah Burley. Booth went into Brennan's office alone while Angela and Brennan had gone to the lab area. He turned on the light and then he looked up to see Josef sitting in Brennan's desk chair, waiting with a gun pointed at him.

'Turn around, or you'll never see Brennan again,' threatened Josef. Booth tried to think of his options but he realised that there was no way out, he had no choice but to turn around and do what Josef said.

Ring ring. Brennan jumped when she heard her cell phone ring. She looked at the caller ID and frowned when she saw Booth was calling her...Why are you calling. She wondered. She picked it up and heard Booths voice telling her he had to show her something. In the background she heard a gun cock and with fear in her heart she whispered to Angela that Booth was in trouble and to call the FBI as soon as she could. Brennan headed towards her office. She walked slowly, when she saw how dark it was she hesitated, but obeyed the voice when it told her to come into the office and shut the door. The light flooded on, hurting Brennans eyes. And then she looked over at Booth and saw that Josef had cuffed him to the desk and saw the gash on his head where Josef had hit him and she felt the panic rise up in her.

'Go get the evidence that will convict me,' Josef said as he held the gun to her head. Like a robot Brennan froze and did what he said, Josef following her to the evidence room. Brennan grabbed the file folders and they went back to the office.

Josef looked over at Brennan's expression of hurt and disgust.

'Dont look at me that way. This is all Booths fault. If he hadnt killed Henry Downing. My best friend then i wouldnt have had any reason to go after him. Only instead i went after his girl. He killed my family. I killed his. Revenge is the sweetest thrill.'

Brennan looked at him as if she didnt recognise him.

'I loved you. I cared about you, i trusted you, Josef, but you just used me.'

'Lies. Brennan. All lies. You never loved me. You only went out with me because i reminded you of him. I notice you're not denying this. Angela told me all about how Booth broke your heart. I knew exactly what to say to you and you lapped it up in desperation. You needed me to get back at Booth for hurting you, now who used who?

'I have one question of you, how did you get me to marry you?' asked Brennan.

Josef smiled cruely and then he quoted a line from Romeo and Juliet. 'But he that hath the steerage of my course, direct my sail. Thy drugs are quick.'

Brennan went pale.

'You drugged me! You drugged me with E!'

'Oh. I didnt drug you Temperance. I didnt have to. You had an addiction to valium. You made it very easy for me. A guilty man will hang himself with his own rope.'

'I did everything you asked, Just please dont hurt him, Please dont hurt Booth,' Brennan begged, the tears slipping down her face.

'Bones, said Booth. Dont.'

'Interesting, said Josef. That you love a man who would never have chosen you if his girlfriend was still alive.'

Josef grabbed Booths lighter and he watched in satisfaction as he held a match to the folders and the evidence went up in flames.

Josef turned Brennan around roughly and then grabbed Booth and led them towards Cams office, thats when he heard a voice in the bathroom. Angela had heard Josef coming, she had hidden the phone behind the toilet. Josef grabbed her but he let go when he saw the watery liquid gush down Angela's legs. Angela looked at the watery goo in confusion and then went a little pale.

'OMG. Not now. I'm in labour.' cried Angela.

Brennan groaned at the situation that they were in. And then she turned to Josef in anger. 'What are you going to do Josef, are you going to kill Angela and the baby too?'

Josef looked at Angela and then before he could stop himself he ran out of the room dropping the keys for the hand cuffs on the floor. He knew that this was his opportunity to get away. Booth and Brennan would never follow him with Angela in labour. He grabbed the car and drove off, only to smash into the car in front of him when two gunshots smashed his window; the shots hit Josef in the head killing him instantly. Hodgins got out of the car and called the FBI and the ambulance immediately. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw that he was bleeding, he groaned but he didnt have time to worry about it. He glanced at the ambulance and ran over to them and immediately told them that Angela was in labour; they put a bandage on his forehead and then he got into the police car with one of the doctors and they immediately headed over to the lab.

Brennan glanced at Angela, she saw that Angela was now in great pain.

'Angela, Angela. Stop pushing. I know you're body is telling you to push but you cant push. Not yet. You're not fully dilated yet. Booth distract her, please. We need to get her into my office, the baby needs to be somewhere warm, they dont have good temperature control. Carry her into my office please.'

Booth gently lifted up Angela and carried her into the office as gently as she could, but Angela was too far gone. She was in too much pain, trying to fight the urge to push. Booth took her hand.

'Angela, grab my hand. Just squeeze it when a contraction starts. Booth looked up at Brennan a little panicked, but Brennan was grabbing some towels that she had in a closet in her bathroom. Brennan ran back to Angela.

'Its okay, Angela. It'll all be over soon, i promise.' said Brennan comfortingly.

'Hodgins, whimpered Angela. I want Hodgins.'

'He'll be here soon. said Booth soothingly. He wont miss the birth of your son. Angela. Tell me about your first date with Hodgins, Angela, said Booth hoping to distract Angela from the pain she was in.

Brennan looked up at Booth. Their eyes met for a few seconds, Brennan felt like crying with everything that had happened in the last hour but this wasnt the time, she had to be strong for both Angela and the baby.

'Okay. Angela. You can start pushing now. You're ready. This baby wants to get out.' said Brennan a little tearfully.

And Angela pushed and pushed with all her might.

'Angela, Booth said, almost crying. I can see his head. His head is out.'

That was when Hodgins ran into the room, the doctor behind him. Hodgins ran over to Angela and Booth moved over and Hodgins put his arms around Angela.

'I'm here baby, i'm here now.' said Hodgins, holding her comfortingly.

With one last mighty push the baby was out. Angela and Hodgins son was born. Brennan laughed and cried as she wiped the blood off the baby and wrapped it up in a blanket handing him to Angela and Hodgins. The doctor smiled, she checked the baby over and declared that he was quite healthy, but that all of them needed to go to the hospital as a precaution.

'Thats quite a nasty gash, the doctor said to Booth, how'd that happen? She asked as she checked him over.

AT HOSPITAL LATER.

Booth looked over at Brennan watching Angela and Hodgins with the baby, he smiled a little and went over and hugged her.

'You were amazing today Bones,' he said to her.

'I cant believe we got through today in one piece, said Brennan. You know, i was feeling so angry and upset at Josef. But now. Now i'm not, she looked at Booth, and then she just held him. And she let herself cry a little, as she watched Angela and Hodgins holding their baby.

A FEW WEEKS LATER.

Brennan looked down at the results of the DNA test. The results confirm that it was Josef Ryan's remains in the car crash. She looked at the other piece of paper that Cam had handed over to her earlier. The death certificate states that Josef Ryan died of two gunshot wounds to the head. She looked up as she heard footsteps, and smiled when she saw Carolyn Julian walking towards her.

'Cherie. How are you doing, since the car crash? I heard about what happened, i'm sorry, cherie.

'I'm fine, said Brennan.

'I've come to talk to you about the enullment. I just found the papers for the enullment. The enullment never went through. Apparently some office error. I've just heard that Josef Ryan is deceased.'

'Yes,' said Dr. Brennan handing over the death certificate.

'Thats a pretty piece of luck there, cherie.'

'Luck? I dont know what that means.'

'Since Josef Ryan is deceased an enullment isnt necessary. Which means that legally you are the kids mother. If the enullment had gone through then legally Jessie and Jason would have been taken out of your custody. Since you are legally the kids mother now, the kids will be back in your custody today. You'll need to pick them up whenever you want to. Congratulations, cherie.

'Thank you, Caroline. said Brennan smiling as she realised that there was one less thing to worry about.

_She looked at the envelope on her desk and opened it. She went a little pale when she looked at the photographs She frowned, but then she put it out of her head. She was too busy right then to worry about photos that some stranger had sent to her. _

She immediately ran outside to the car and went to pick up her kids. She cried as they both ran into her arms.

'Oh my god. You two. I'm never ever going to let you go ever again.' Swore Brennan.

'Lets go home you two. Guess who missed you? Ripley cant wait to see you; he's at home waiting for you.' said Brennan as she buckled Jason into the car seat and closed the door after Jessie had gotten into the car and buckled on her seatbelt.

When Brennan and the kids got home they expected the house to be empty, but then they all jumped when they turned the lights on and heard the shout of

'Surprise.' They all looked up and saw Booth, Angela, Hodgins, the baby, Cam, Max, Russ and the girls and some of Booth's FBI team.

They ran out and greeted Jessie and Jason and led them over to the table where they had cooked a few of their favourite meals. Brennan was in the kitchen pouring herself an orange juice when she heard two FBI agents talking

'Did you hear that Booth is leaving the FBI?'

'I heard its because he's in a relationship with Brennan. You know that interoffice relationships are discouraged.'

'Actually i heard its because he's still broken hearted over Hannah getting killed. He blames himself for her death.'

Brennan paled when she heard that. Booth leaving the FBI. He cant leave, she thought to herself. She felt so angry but also sad, before she could stop herself the tears began to fall. Life without Booth.. She didnt even want to think about it. She wanted to run off to her room and cry and cry but she had to put those feelings aside when Angela called to Brennan that they were cutting the cake. She wiped the tears away and then went into the living area with the other people and felt as if her world was crashing down around her. Later Brennan, you can worry about all this later.

Brennan sat in the car for a few seconds trying to get her feelings under control; she did a few breathing exercises and felt that she could cope. She walked into the FBI building and then she walked towards Booths office.

_Booth looked at the unsigned envelope and opened it. He shook out some photos and looked at them in confusion. He glanced at the note that came with it and he paled. He heard footsteps and he quickly hid the envelope in the box._

Brennan glanced into the room and saw Booth packing a few of his photos into a box. Booth looked up as Brennan walked in.

'So its true, isnt it? You're leaving the FBI? You know Booth, when you told me that they wanted you to go to the army last year i didnt have the heart to stop you. I knew you wanted to go. I didnt say anything to you, i didnt try to stop you, which was a mistake, a mistake i dont want to make again. I dont want you to leave Booth. I want to give US a chance Booth. I want to give a relationship with you a go; i'm not expecting you to want the same thing, but i'd really like you to give me a chance. Booth, everyone i've ever cared about has left me or let me down, please dont be one of them. I'm sorry, Booth, i... I have to go.' And with that the tears spilled over and Brennan left.

Brennan sat in her office, she glanced at the bottle of valium on her desk and sighed. She didnt want to go down this road again, but she was feeling so bad that the temptation to take one was irresistible. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and she immediately opened them when she heard a noise; she saw Booth standing by the door.

'So are you going to take one or not?' asked Booth.

'If you're here to say goodbye to me, Booth, I really dont want to hear it.'

Booth glanced at her with a little bit of a smile. I think you misunderstood whats going on Temperance. I'm not leaving, not for good. The FBI'S decided to give me a few weeks vacation. Where'd you get the idea i was leaving for good?'

'Oh, said Brennan blushing slightly. She looked up at him, I heard some of your coworkers talking. I just assumed you werent coming back. I mean after everything that's happened i wouldnt blame you for not wanting to continue working with me.'

'I've got some business to do in New York. Come with me, Bones. I mean Sweets is going to be with me, so i dont know how much time we're going to be able to spend together.'

'You want me to go on vacation with you? I suppose i could. The kids are going to be away at camp so i can only stay a week, but thats better than nothing.' said Brennan looking up at him.

There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence and Booth looked at Bones. She wanted to bring up the rest of the conversation they'd had but she didnt know how to bring it up. Booth must have read her mind because he lead Brennan over to the couch and sighed.

'Bones, I'd like to try to give us a chance. I just dont know whether i'll be able to trust you not to hurt me again.'

'Could you, Booth?'

'I dont know, But i guess we're going to have to find out.'

'I'm sorry about Hannah Booth. I know you loved her.'

'But not like i care about you, Bones.'

'Booth, i have a problem. Help me please.'

'We can go to meetings together, Bones. I'll help you.

Booth holds Brennans hand and Brennan leans her head against Booths shoulder.

'I should be comforting you, Booth. You lost Hannah. You shouldnt be comforting me. We're really a pair arent we?' said Brennan crying a little.

Booths smiles as he tells Brennan everything will be okay.

'Its okay, Bones. You're my Bones.'

'Yours?' asked Brennan. But she didnt argue with him, she kind of liked the sound of being his. Brennan leaned her head against him and cried.

REVIEW.

**Okay Babes. Killer on dancefloor is finished. Thanks chymon for your great review. I hope this chapter answers some of your questions, although i know that some of them remain unanswered. But if i were to answer all your questions there'd be knowhere to go with the sequel. Bones returns tomorrow. YAY! Cant wait. And if you want the sequel badly enough tell me so. Wildlilpony. **


End file.
